L'amour
by Kiminari-chan
Summary: Lyon fais équipe avec Sherry depuis quelques temps maintenant . Durant une certaine mission , à un certain endroit , les 2 mages ne feront plus qu'un 5dans tous les sens du termes  , mais qu'elles seront les conséquences de cet acte ? à suivre...


L'amour

Nous sommes dans la guilde Lamia scale , deux jeunes gens sont assis à une table et discutent de leur prochaine mission .

...: Lyon-sama quel est notre prochain travail ?

Lyon : Je t'ai déja dit d'arreté de m'appeller comme ça . Appelle moi juste Lyon .

...: D'accord *rougis un peu*

Lyon : En ce qui conserne notre prochain travail , nous devons capturé une créature vivant dans la fôret de Constantina [Nda : Ville inventé ] . Apparement cette créature sèmerai le trouble dans la region et créé des phénomènes naturels commes des tremblements de terres , des innondations ect . Nous nous mettrons en route cette après midi . En attendant , allons préparé nos affaires , sherry .*se lève*

Sherry : *se lève également* D'accord .

Les jeunes gens sortirent de la guilde .

Lyon : Je viendrais te chercher à 15h20 chez toi . *s'en vas en fesant un signe de la main *

Sherry : O...oui !

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent chez eux pour faire leurs bagages .

15h15

Lyon était en chemin vers l'appartement de Sherry . Il portait avec lui deux sacs contenant ses affaires . Il était perdu dans ses pensés .

Pov Lyon

Encore un travail loin d'ici . Je me demande si je le fais exprès . *soupire* En attendant , je dois allé voir comment s'en sort Sherry ... Pourquoi est-ce que je reste avec elle ? Il y a plein d'autres mages , plus puissant qu'elle , avec qui je pourrais faire équipe . Mais de savoir qu'elle serai avec quelqu'un d'autre m'énerve un peu ... je me gifle mentalement . Mais à quoi je pense ? Merde ... J'arrive devant chez elle et monte les escaliers jusqu'a son appartement . Je frappe à la porte . J'entend un bruit sourd . Quelque chose ou quelqu'un est tombé . La porte s'ouvre alors , à la volé .

Sherry : Lyon-sama ?

Lyon : Qui veut tu que se soit ? Et puis je t'ai deja dit de ...

Je jete un coup d'oeil à l'interieur . L'appartement est un vrai champs de bataille. Il y a des vetements , des débris , de la terre et une plante sur le sol .

Lyon : Que ? O_O""

Sherry : '' gomen !

Je regarde l'état de Sherry . Elle est décoiffé , son maquillage coule et ses vetements sont à moitié en lambeaux , laissant apercevoir sa poitrine . Je rougis et detourne le regard .

Lyon : Va t'habillé ! /

Sherry : Kyaa ! Désolé Lyon-sama .

Lyon : u/u'' j'oublie pour cette fois . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Sherry : Et bien . J'avais fini de ranger mes affaires en avance . Et j'ai decider de m'occuper de mes plantes . J'en ai une dont je prend le controle de temps en temps mais sa taille reste relativement petite . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais la plante est soudain devenue incontrolable et à commencer à grandir . Elle a sacagée mon appartement . J'ai finalement réussi à la maitriser mais ..*soupire et regarde son appartement*

Lyon : *soupire* Bon , je vais t'aidé à ranger mais vu les dégats on ne partira pas avant demain . u_u''

Sherry : Arigato Lyon-s..*se rappelle de ce qu'il lui a dit* ...^^'

Lyon : *rentre dans l'appartement et pose ses affaires dans un coin* bon commençons par nous occuper de cette plante .

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase , que la plante se lève et commance à courire vers moi . Je l'achève avec ma magie de glace et me tourne vers Sherry , qui ne s'est toujours pas changé .

Lyon : S'il te plait , vas te changer .

Sherry : /

Elle courut juqu'a sa chambre et ferma la porte . Je commença à ramasser les vetements mais je m'arreta , rouge . Des sous vetements de sherry trainaient sur le sol . Quand j'allais les prendre , Sherry sortit de la chambre et me regarda , rouge de honte .

Sherry : Je..je vais m'en occuper ! /

Lyon : O..ok

Elle prît tout les sous vetements trainant dans l'appartement et partit les ranger dans sa chambre . Je retourna à mon occupation . La plante avait fait un saccré carnage . Le nettoyage et la remise en état de l'appartement dura jusqu'au soir , vers 21 heures .

Lyon : *s'ecroule sur le canapé du salon* Enfin fini .

Je sentis une odeur agréable venir de la cuisine puis Sherry fit son entrée .

Sherry :J'ai préparé le diner . Vous ...Tu veux rester ?

Lyon : Volontiers . ça sera la première fois que je goute ta cuisine . *sourire*

Sherry rougis alors et entra dans la cuisine , je la suivis . Dans la cuisine , la table était mise , une casserole contenant le diner , mijotait sur le feu . Je remarqu'a alors la tenue de Sherry . Elle portait une mini jupe noire , un débardeur blanc lui arrivant jusqu'au nombril et un petit tablier blanc et rouge . Je rougis un peu . Elle était belle même dans les tenues les plus simples . Elle s'approcha de la casserole et entre prit de gouter son plat . Elle approcha la faurchette de ses lèvres et la mit dans sa bouche . Elle était vraiment...*sursaute* Mais à quoi je pense encore ? u/u'' Je vais pas bien moi . Sherry enleva son tablier et m'invita à m'asseoir à table . Je m'executa . Elle servit le plat et s'asseya à son tour . Nous dinèrent tout en discutant . Son plat était délicieux . Je regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il était 23 heures . Je suis resté plus longtemps que prévue .

Lyon : Je crois que je vais y allé .

Sherry : *baisse un peu la tête , l'air triste* Déja ?

Lyon : Désolé . Mais demain on a un travail .

Sherry : Oui , c'est vrai ...

Elle se leva et me racompagnat jusqu'a sa porte .

Lyon : J'ai passé une excelente soirée . Merci encore . *souris*

Sherry : *rougis* D..de rien ..Je..

Lyon : Tu ?

Sherry : je voudrais te dire quelque chose . je...

Elle glissa alors et tomba sur moi . Je la rattrapa . Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent par accident . Nous rougirent et nous séparèrent .

Sherry : je..désolé...*très rouge *

Lyon : Pas grave ..*très rouge aussi* Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Sherry : Rien...oublie...

Lyon: D'accord .. Et bien , à demain .

Je lui fait un signe de main , qu'elle me rend aussitôt . Je m'engage dans les escaliers , ouvre la porte et sors dehors . Le temps s'était raffraichi . Je commence à marcher en direction de chez moi . La douce carresse du vent sur mon visage me rappelle la douceur des lèvres de Sherry . Cette pensé me fait rougir . A quoi est-ce que je pense encore ? Sherry n'est-rien d'autre ...qu'une amie...Cette idée me déchire le coeur , je ne sais pour quelle raison . Bon , chassons ces idées farfelues . J'arrive devant mon appartement et rentre directement me coucher . Demain une mission nous attent .

Lendemain matin – 8h11 , appartement de Sherry

Je tappa à la porte . Celle ci s'ouvrit sur une Sherry prête à partir .

Sherry : Ohayo Lyon-kun . ^^

Lyon : Ohayo . Pas le temps pour les salutations , le train part à 8h24 . On a 12 minutes .

Sherry : D'accord .

Elle prit sa valise et nous nous mirent en route . Nous arrivons à la gare 5 minutes en avance . On a juste assez de temps pour monter dans le train vers Constantina . Nous entrons dans le train et prenons place .

Sherry : Constantina est quelle genre de ville ?

Lyon : C'est un village au pied des montagnes , près de Magnolia . Donc on va descendre la bas .[Nda : Niarc niarc niarc ! Je suis trop forte XD ! Oki je part *sors * ] . On verra peut-être ces idiots de Fairy Tail [Nda : Méchant . ] . *soupire * u_u ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment , on va dire .

Sherry : ...*perdue dans ses pensées*

Lyon : Sherry ? Tu m'écoute ? *la secoue un peu *

Sherry : *se réveille * Hum ? Oui ... désolé ..

Fin Pov Lyon

Pov Sherry

Il ne fait vraiment pas attention à mes efforts . Il s'en fiche carrement ..et puis hier soir ...Pour lui ça doit juste être un simple accident de rien du tout ... Pour moi c'était quelque chose de spécial ...mon premier baiser .. Je voulais l'offrir à quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour ...Et bien , on va dire que celui là ne compte pas . Je soupire . Il n'y a que moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un glaçon pareil . Je suis vraiment folle . Mais l'amour quand ça nous tombe dessus on n'y peut rien . Mais des fois l'amour se trompe et dans mon cas , il s'est trompé en beauté ! Bon ! si je continue à penser comme ça , je vais arriver à Constantina avec une sale tête . Sachant que l'on doit faire 5 heures de train , ça va pas le faire ! Je regarde en direction de l'homme que j'a...que...avec qui je fais équipe ...non ça fait trop impersonnel .. Euh..je me tourne en direction de Lyon . Voila ! Là c'est mieux. Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle .

Sherry : Qui a t-il ?

Lyon : *tourne la tête vers la fenêtre * absolument rien ...

Sherry : D'accord ...

C'est tendu entre nous . Il y a vraiment une mauvaise ambiance . Je me tourne également vers la fenetre . Dehors , le paysage est vraiment magnifique . Tout semble si calme , si appaisant , sans danger , comme dans un rêve . Mais la réalité est toute autre . Je soupire encore . Je décide alors de me reposer un peu . J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre et commence à somnoler . Je plonge alors dans un doux sommeil . A mon réveil , le train venait d'arrivé à Magnolia et Lyon tenter de me réveillé .

Sherry : *se réveille et commence à se lever * On est déjà arriver ?

Lyon : Oui ...

Nous déscendons du train et deviner qui on apperçois . L'équipe de Fairy Tail .

...: Ohayo . ^^

Lyon/Sherry : Ohayo .

...: Vous êtes venu pour un travail ou vous faites un voyage en amoureux ? ;)

Lyon : *reste calme * Très drôle Grey . On est là pour un travail .

Sherry : *rougis un peu * On va à Constantina .

Grey : Toujours autant d'humour Lyon . -'

...: Et bien bonne chance pour votre travail . ^^

Sherry : Merci . C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

...: Hein ? Euh..Lucy T_T

Sherry : C'est bien ce que je me disais . Une fille moche avec un prénom tout aussi moche . *petit rire *

Lucy : Que ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me deteste à ce point ? T_T

Sherry : Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

...: Bon , c'est pas le moment de trainer . Lucy , tire Natsu jusqu'au train .

Lucy : Mais Erza ..

Erza : Il n'y a pas de "mais" . Fais-le .

Natsu : *par terre , l'air malade * S'il vous plaît , on peux y aller à pieds ?

Grey : Comment est-ce que tu veux allé jusqu'à Taka à pieds , dit moi ?

Natsu : Euh...

Lucy : *attrape natsu par le pied et commence à le trainer * Bye !

Erza : *se met en marche * Au revoir ^^

Grey : Ciao .

Les membres de Fairy Tail partirent vers leur train et nous continuons notre chemin . Nous marchons vers la foret . Nous traversons celle ci et arrivons devant un petit village . Un homme d'une vingtaines d'année arrive vers nous .

...: Bonjour . Vous êtes les mages de Lamia Scale , je présume .

Lyon : Oui . Je m'apelle Lyon et voici Sherry .

Sherry : Enchanté .

L'homme prend ma main et dépose un baiser dessus . Je rougis alors .

...: Moi de même . Je m'apelle Sora . ^^

Lyon : Nous voudrions des explications sur notre travail . *légèrement énervé *[Nda : Moi je dirai "légèrement" jalous X) / la raison : Si tu te taisé ça nous ferai des vacances !]

Sora : Venez donc chez moi pour en parlez . Nous serons plus à l'aise . *regarde sherry *

Sherry : Euh...et bien ...

Lyon : Allons y .

Sora : Très bien . ^^

Sora nous conduisis jusqu'a une maison . Nous entrons et nous asseyons . Une jeune fille vient nous apportez du thé , café et gateaux .

Sora : Bien . Que voulez vous savoir ?

Lyon : A quoi ressemble cette créature , tout d'abord ?

Sora : Cette créature est une espèce de petit gnome . Il a la peau bleu et est recouvert de poils rouge le long du dos .

Lyon : Où pouvons nous trouvé ce gnome ?

Sora : Au pied de la montagne .

Lyon : Ok . Nous irons faire un tour la bas toute à l'heure .

Sora : ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Sherry : Non . On ne peut pas retarder encore notre travail .

Lyon : Oui .

Sora : Dommage , j'aurai voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec vous , mademoiselle . *sourire charmeur *

Sherry : Hum .

Ce genre d'homme ne m'interresse pas . Il se prend trop au sèrieux . Et puis il est à mourir d'ennuie . Alors que Lyon , lui , il ... Non... C'est pas le moment de parler de lui . Lyon et moi sortons enfin de cette maison . Je pousse un soupire de soulagement . Nous nous mettons en route.

Cela fait maintenant près d'une heure que nous marchons et on ne s'est pas adressé la parole . L'ambiance est tendu depuis ce matin . Nous arrivons enfin au pied de la montagne .

Lyon : Viens .

Lyon me tire derrière un buisson et me dit de ne pas faire de bruits . Un petit gnome bleu sort de la grotte . C'est notre créature . Nous l'observons pendant encore quelques minutes puis nous rentrons . Toujours le même silence qu'à l'allé . Je décide alors de rompre ce silence .

Sherry : Où va t-on dormir ce soir ?

Lyon : Nous demenderons le gîte chez Sora .

Sherry : Passé une soirée avec cet homme va me parêtre une éternité .

Lyon : *soupire * Hum .

De retour au village , nous allons chez Sora .

Sora : Bonsoir .

Lyon : Bonsoir . Nous n'avons pas d'endroit où dormir .

Sherry : Est-ce que nous pourrions passé cette nuit chez vous ?

Sora : Avec plaisir . J'ai une chambre d'ami que vous pourrez partagé .

Lyon / Sherry : Merci .

Nous entrons encore une fois dans cette maison et suivons Sora jusqu'a l'étage . Nous nous arretons devant une porte . Sora l'ouvre . Lyon et moi entrons dans une magnifique chambre .

Sora : J'espère qu'elle est à votre goût .

Lyon : Oui merci .

Sora : Nous prendrons le dinez à 20 heures .

Sherry : D'accord .

Sora s'en va en fermant la porte . Il est 17 heures . J'ai donc 3 heures de libres . Je me promène dans la chambre et m'asseoit sur le lit . Je farfouille dans mes sacs . Pendant ce temps , Lyon avait prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et lisait . Je trouva enfin ce que je cherchais : Mon journal . D'accord , ça fait un peu gamine mais je ne peux pas m'en séparé . Je vais vers le bureau , ouvre mon journal et commence à écrire . Nous passons ainsi les 3 heures . Vers 20h , la jeune fille de tout à l'heure vînt tapé à la porte et nous dit de déscendre car le dinner est prêt . Nous descendons . Sora nous attent , assis à la table . Nous nous asseyons et dinons . Sora me parle et je fais semblant de l'écouter . Lyon fait de même . Vers 23H , nous montons nous coucher . Soudain , un problème se pose : Il n'y a qu'un seul lit .

Sherry : On fait comment ?

Lyon : Je te donne le lit . Moi je me débrouillerai .

Sherry : Tu es sûr ? Tu...*rougis * Tu peux dormir avec moi sinon ...

Lyon : *rougis aussi * euh...[Nda : Trop de "euh..." , dit oui tout simplement ]

Sherry : Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave .

Lyon : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit , au contraire, mais je veux pas que ça te gène .

Sherry : Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas . ^^

Lyon : Et bien , d'accord .

Sherry : Je vais prendre une douche .

Lyon :Ok .

Je vais vers la salle de bain . J'entre et me déshabille . Je prend ma douche puis m'entour d'une serviette . Autre problème : Je n'ai pas pris mes affaires avec moi . Je soupire de mécontentement . J'entre ouvre la porte et interpelle Lyon .

Sherry : Est-ce que tu peux me passer mes sacs , s'il te plaît ?

Lyon : Ok .

Il prend mes sacs et au moment de me les donner , je glisse (encore une fois) . J'ouvre la porte sans faire exprès . Ma serviette se défait [Nda : Méchante serviette ! Cette scène est une experience personnel que je ne souhaite à personne . ''] . Je me rattrape . je soupire . Je m'aperçois alors que je suis nue devant Lyon . Je regarde ma serviette par terre . Je rougis violement attrape mes sacs et la serviette puis ferme la porte à la volée . Je crie un "merci" à travers la porte . Je m'appuie contre la porte et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol .

Fin Pov Sherry

Pov Narrateur

De l'autre côté de la porte , Lyon avait le front appuyé contre celle-ci et avait les yeux fermé et était rouge .

Sherry : Merci !

Lyon : De...rien...

Il était troublait par ce qu'il venait de voir . Il soupira et esseya d'effacé ce qui venait de se produire de sa mémoire , sans y arrivé . Il se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus . Pendant ce temps , Sherry s'était habillé mais n'osait pas sortir . Pour cause l'incidant de toute à l'heure et sa tenue actuelle . Elle portait une petite nuisette Rouge un peu transparante . Elle atrapa alors un petit gilet blanc et une short blanc dans son sac . Elle les enfila . Elle sortit alors de la salle de bain , le rouge au joue . Les deux mages ne s'adressèrent pas la parole , trop géné . Lyon se leva , attrapa son sac et entra dans la salle de bain . Sherry enleva alors son short et le gilet , les rangea et se glissa sous la couverture du lit . 10 minutes plus tard , Lyon sortit de la salle de bain torce nu , les cheveux mouillé , une serviette autour du cou . Sherry rougit un peu . Le mage de glace rangea la serviette et se glissa lui aussi sous la couverture . Les deux jeunes gens ne s'adressèrent pas la parole . Lyon lança alors un "bonne nuit" et éteignit la lumière . Sherry répondit par un petit "toi aussi" et tourna la tête vers le plafons .

Cela fesait maintenant 1 heure qu'ils s'étaient couchés et ils ne dormaient toujours pas . Sherry pensait à ce que pouvais ressentir le mage de glace pour elle . Lyon cherchait une réponse à tout ce qu'il ressentait en présence de la jeune femme . Ils soupirèrent en même temps . S'en rendant compte , ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre . Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rougirent . Les deux mages ne bougèrent pas . Lyon se rapprocha de Sherry .

Lyon : Sa va ?

Sherry : Hum *rougis * Toi aussi tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

Lyon : Oui .

Le silence se réinstalla . Lyon eu une soudaine envie d'embrassé la jeune femme . Le mage de glace approcha encore plus son visage de celui de la jeune femme . Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques milimètres . Les jeunes gens rougissaient et se rapprochèrent encore plus . Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent . Les jeunes mages échangèrent un baiser doux et passioné pendant quelques minutes . Ils durent se séparé pour reprendre leurs souffle . Lyon se colla à Sherry . Celle-ci devînt encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déja et passa ses bras autour du cou du mage . Le jeune homme se plaça au dessus d'elle . Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau . Le baiser fût plus court mais plus passioné que le premier . Le mage de glace promenait ses mains sur le corps de Sherry . Il s'arreta à la poitrine et commença à enlevé la nuisette .

Sherry : Q...attend !

Lyon : ...*s'arrète * Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sherry : ...Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ? *regarde ailleur *

Lyon : *soupire et s'asseoit à côté de Sherry * Si je le savais ...

Sherry : On ne sors pas ensemble ...Tu ne m'aime pas...

Lyon : Qui a dit que je ne t'aime pas ...*rougis *

Sherry : Je...

Lyon ne lui laissa pas le temps de continué . Il l'embrassa et se replaça sur elle . Sherry fût surpris mais se laissa faire . Le mage de glace enleva la nuisette et la jetta par terre . La jeune femme cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains .

Lyon : Ne t'inquiète pas . Je ne te ferai pas mal .

Le mage de glace enleva les mains de la jeune femme et plongea la tête dans la poitrine de celle-ci . La mage fit un petit "kya" et rougit encore plus . Lyon commença à embrasser la poitrine de Sherry . Celle ci gémissait . Le jeune homme sourit et commença à descendre . Puis il revînt aux lèvres de la jeune femme et l'embrassa . Lyon déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Sherry , tout en lui enlevant son dernier sous vètement . Quand elle se retrouva complètement nue sous le mage de glace , Sherry embrassa celui-ci et le deshabilla . Lyon se laissa faire . Ils étaient maintenant complètement nu . Le mage de glace passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'embrassa . La mage répondit au baiser .

Sherry : Je...je t'aime...

Lyon : *la sers dans ses bras *

Le mage de glace commença alors à la pénétrer .

Sherry : ahh...ahh...l..lyon...ahh...ahh...ahhhhhhh!

Lyon : D..désolé ...*s'arrète *

Sherry : nan...c'est bon...continue...ahh...

Lyon continua alors et quand il fût complètement rentré , Sherry poussa un long soupire . Lyon resta immobile pendant quelques instants .

Sherry : va...vas...y...

Lyon : Ok ...

Lyon commença à faire des longs va et viens .

Sherry : ah..ahh...*respiration sacadée * ly...ahh..on...ahh..ahh...lyon...ahh..

Le mage de glace accelera son rythme . La jeune femme embrassa Lyon pour ettouffer ses cris et gémissements . Le jeune homme répondit au baiser . La jeune mage se cambra et jouit en même temps que le mage de glace . Lyon arreta ses va et viens pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle . Le mage de glace reprit ses mouvements , fesant crié et gémir encore et encore la jeune fille . Ils firent l'amour pendant encore quelques heures puis s'endormirent .

Lendemain matin – 10h00 , maison de Sora

Lyon fût reveillé par les rayons du soleil . Quand il tenta de se relevé , il sentit quelque chose sur lui . La mage de glace tourna la tête et aperçu le visage endormie de son amie , à quelques milimètres du sien . Il rougit alors , se rappelant les évènements de la veille . Il entre prit alors de reveillé Sherry . Il la secoua un peu . La jeune femme émit un petit gémissement en signe de désaprobation [Nda : D'où je connais ce mot ? =_=''/ la raison : on s'en fout ! Laisse les gens lire en paix ! /Nda : T_T méchante ! ] .

Sherry : hmmm ! Laisse moi dormir ! *gigotte , les yeux toujours fermés *

Lyon : C'est pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée . On a un travail je te rapelle .

Sherry : Qu'est-ce q...O_O Lyon ?

Sherry se leva en sursaut et reculla , rouge de honte .

Sherry : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? è/é

Lyon : Déja , on est pas chez toi . De 2 , hier soir tu m'as obligé à dormir avec toi . De 3 , on a ...

Sherry : Stop ! Sa va , merci . Je me rapelle maintenant u/u'

Lyon : Qui va en premier à la douche ?

Sherry : J...J'y vais .

La jeune femme se leva , noua le drap autour de son corp , prit ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain . Elle se prepara et sortit de la salle de bain .

Sherry : La salle de bain est libre .

Lyon : *se lève * merci ...

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle de bain en 4e vitesse . Pendant ce temps , la jeune mage entre prit de ranger ses affaires et de faire le lit . En enlevant les draps , elle retrouva ses sous vètements et d'autres appartenant à son coéquipier . Elle rougit violement et se dépécha de refaire le lit . Lyon sortit alors de la salle de bain . Quand leurs regards se croisèrent , ils rougirent et détournèrent le regard . Puis ils décendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner . Arrivé en bas , Sora , comme à son habitude , les attendé , assis à la table . Un sourire aux lèvres .

Sora : Bonjour ! Bien dormis ?

Lyon/Sherry : o..oui , oui !

Les mages de Lamia scale prirent rapidement le petit déjeuner et sortir en direction de la grotte où se cachait le gnome . Arrivé devant le grotte . Le gnome sortit à toutes allures et fonça sur les mages . Après un combat de courte durée , les jeunes gens attachèrent le gnome et Lyon envoya Sherry cherché Sora . Quelques temps plus tard , Sherry arriva accompagné de Sora .

Sora : Et bien , je vois que vous avez terminé votre travail . Je vous donerai la récompense chez moi . En attendant , que va t-on faire de cette immonde créature ?

Lyon : Faites en ce que vous voulez , ça ne nous concerne plus . Notre travail consisté juste à mettre fin à ses agissements . C'est ce que nous avons fait en le tuant .

Sora : Hm .. Bien ! Allons chez moi .

Sherry : D'accord .

Les mages et Sora marchèrent à travers la fôret , jusqu'a arrivé au village . Ils entrèrent chez Sora . Celui-ci leur donna la récompense . Les mages de Lamia Scale prirent leurs affaires et partirent en direction de la gare de Magnolia . Arrivé là bas , ils montèrent dans un train . Celui-ci se mit en marche .

Sherry : Encore 5 heures de train ... -_-

Lyon : hum...

Les jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis ce matin . Sherry rompit le silence .

Sherry : Dit moi ...est-ce que hier soir ...je t'ai dit quelque chose ...sur des sentiments que j'épprouve pour toi ...*rouge *

Lyon : *rouge * ...*hochement de tête *

Sherry : O/O .../ oh non !

Lyon : u/u hum...

Le reste du trajet se passa ainsi . Sherry cherchait un moyen de s'expliqué sur la déclaration qu'elle avait faite à Lyon , la veille . Et celui-ci , cherchait un moyen de lui dire que ses sentiments sont réciproques . Arrivé dans leur ville [Nda : Dont je ne me souviens plus du nom T_T / La raison : Baka ! ] , les jeunes mages irent à leur guilde pour confirmer que leur travail était acomplit puis ils sortirent . Les jeunes gens marchaient sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient . Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'appartement de Lyon [Nda : Niarc niarc niarc ! / La raison : Urusai . / Nda : mais euh ! ] .

Sherry : On est devant chez toi ! O_O [Nda : XD une paumée de la vie ! / La raison : Comme toi ! 8D / Nda : -_-' sympa / Sherry : C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça . u_u# ]

Lyon : a bon ? ._.' [La raison : Paumée de la vie numéro 3 8D / Nda/Sherry/Lyon : -_-## ]

Sherry : Bon ...euh..moi je rentre ...il est tard...à de...

Lyon : *lui tiend le poignet * tu...veux pas monté ...pour..boire un truc..discuté ..*rouge *

Sherry : ...pas ? *rouge et baisse un peu la tête *

Les deux jeunes gens gravirent les marches de l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement . Le mage de glace invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir , et alla préparé du thé . Pendant ce temps , Sherry était plongé dans ses pensés et essayé de trouvé une raison à ce soudain revirement de situation . Le retour de Lyon coupa court à ses pensés . Les deux mages buvèrent leur thé en silence . Sherry prit alors la parole .

Sherry : Je voudrai savoir...

Lyon : Oui ?

Sherry : pourquoi est-ce que l'autre soir , tu ...

Lyon : J...je...j'en avais envie...c'est tout ...

Sherry : Tu t'es servie de moi comblé un de tes désirs ? C'...

Lyon : Non...Parce que je...

Sherry : Explique toi .

Lyon : Je ...t'ai...me...

La jeune femme ecarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte . Elle était stupéfaite . Lui...Il l'aimait...

Sherry : Je...*rougis violement *

Lyon : *baisse la tête * hum...

Sherry : Tu...*s'approche de Lyon *[Nda : Il/Elle/on , nous , vous , ils/elles 8D /La raison : Wahou ! Tu connais les pronoms personnels singuliers par coeur ! 8D / Nda : -_-# / La raison : Mais quelle intelligence ! Bravo ! 8D / Nda : -_-# urusai ! ]

La jeune femme approcha son visage de celui de son coéquipié et l'embrassa tendrement . Le jeune homme y répondit avec ferveur . Lyon carressait le corps de la jeune femme qui en fesait tout autant . Le baiser devînt alors plus passioné . Les jeunes gens se séparèrent et enlevèrent leurs vètements . Lyon se leva et porta Sherry jusqu'à sa chambre . Là , il la déposa sur le lit et lui enleva ses sous vètements . La jeune femme se laissa faire et commença à embrassé le jeune homme dans le cou . Celui ci poussa un petit gémissement , fesant sourire la mage . Quand elle se retrouva nue , Sherry commença à carressé le torce de Lyon , qui la regardait faire . Elle dessendit sa main et s'arreta au sous vètement du jeune homme . Elle l'enleva alors [Nda : Le sous vètement u_u' ] et rougis comme jamais . Elle approcha sa main et commença à carressé [Nda : J'ai un problème avec les carresses -' /La raison : Nan . T'es juste folle u_u] la virilité du mage de glace . Il émit un petit grognement , signifiant qu'il en voulait plus . La jeune femme sourit et commença des vas et viens rapides . Lyon émit de petits gémissements et jouit . Sherry mit alors la virilité du mage dans sa bouche et recommença ses vas et viens . Quand Lyon fût sur le point de jouir , la jeune femme se recula . Le jeune homme se mit à califourchon sur elle et commença à massé sa poitrine . Il s'arreta et entre prît de pénétré la jeune femme . Quand il fût entièrement rentré , Sherry poussa un long et sensuel gémissement . Lyon commença à donné des coups de bassins .

Sherry : ahh...ahh...d...aisu...ki...ahh...ah..(traduc' : je t'aime)

Lyon : w...atachi..mo...(traduc' : moi aussi )

Les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent avec passion tout en continuant leur ébat . Les coups de bassins se firent alors plus rapides , plus impatients .

Sherry : ahhh...ahh..l..lyon...ahh..ahhhhhhhh

La mage jouit alors . Le jeune homme en fit tout autant . Ils s'arrétèrent , le temps de reprendre leurs souffles .

Lyon : *la sert dans ses bras * On recommence ?

Sherry : Quoi ? O_O

Lyon : Nan je rigole XD

Sherry : -_-' t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Lyon : Oui pourquoi ? =3

Sherry : =_=' pour rien .

Lyon : u_u' [Nda : je voudrais trop Lyon soit comme ça dans le manga TT0TT / La raison : Pour une fois t'a raison ! TT_TT / Lyon : Vous pouvez toujours révé -_- / Nda : TToTT méchant ! / La raison : Trop ! TToTT / Lyon : =_=' 'tain ! Des folles ! ]

Sherry : Tu compte me sérré longtemps dans tes bras , comme ça ? -_-'

Lyon : Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra =3

Sherry : ça veux dire quoi ça ? O_O

Lyon : ça veux dire ce que ça veux dire XD

Sherry : -' nan ya eu échange là . C'est pas possible que tu sois le Lyon que je vois tout les jours .

Lyon : -_-' ah ok . Sympa . J'ai pas le droit de changé de temps en temps ?

Sherry : Si mais jte préfère sérieux , taciturne *_*

Lyon : -' pourquoi ?

Sherry : Parce que t'a trop la classe quand t'es comme ça *_*

Lyon : ok ...*redevient froid*

Sherry : *_* waaaaaaa! Je te naime !

Lyon : XD c'est quoi ça ? [Nda : La conversation à dérivé / La raison : C'est devenue du n'importe quoi , là . / Sherry : J'avoue -' / Lyon : =_=' c'est ce que disais . Des folles / Nda-La raison : Et fière de l'être ! 8D ]

Sherry : waaaaaaa ! O_O

Lyon : Quoi ? -'

Sherry : T'as rigolé *_*

Lyon : =_=' ton état mental m'inquiète sérieusement

Sherry : Sympa TT_TT

Lyon : . mais c'est vrai , quoi .

Sherry : *se met en boule , tourne le dos à lyon* TT_TT tu me trouve trop folle , trop tête en l'air . C'est ça ?

Lyon : -' d..désolé . J'aurai pas dû dire ça .

Sherry : Trop tard . T_T

Lyon : *embrasse Sherry dans le cou * Tu me pardonne ?

Sherry : Que ? / je..

Lyon : *prend la poitrine de Sherry en main * allé ...stp...

Sherry : l...lyon / oui...d'accord..jte pardonne...

Lyon : *descend ses mains plus bas encore * hm...merci...maintenant on peux continué le truc de tout à l'heure ...

Sherry : m..mais..je ..

Lyon : qu'est ce qui a ?

Sherry : C'est pas du jeu ce que tu fais ... -/-

Lyon : Dommage pour toi ...

Le mage de glace la penetra de deux doigts et fit des vas et viens rapides .

Sherry : ahh...nan...arrète...ahh...ah..

Lyon : pas envie ...

Sherry : jte..ahh..croyais pas si..ahh..ah..perver..ah..

Lyon : Hum ...*sourit*

Sherry : *rougit* Nan...mais..jsuis crever...ahh...

Lyon : Moi pas trop ...

Sherry : même...ahh..

Lyon : C'est moi qui devrait être fatigué ..Pas l'inverse...

Sherry : Parce que tu crois que ça fatigue pas de se faire...ahh..

Lyon : Moins en tout cas .

Sherry : Espèce de macho ! Ahh...ahh *retient la main de Lyon* Je veux dormir.

Lyon : Ok. *la lache*

La jeune femme se coucha et se couvrit entièrement , ne voulant pas montré ses rougeurs à son homme . Celui-ci se coucha aussi , se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla à Sherry .

Sherry : Qu'est-ce que ?

Lyon :*sert Sherry contre lui * Je fais rien de mal *l'embrasse*

Sherry : Pervers ...*y répond*

Lyon : *la caresse* et alors ?

Sherry : *rougit plus que jamais * hum...

Lyon : *micro sourire , chuchotte à l'oreille de Sherry * Je t'aime...

Sherry : *sourit et l'embrasse * Moi aussi je t'aime ...

La nuit ne fesant que commencé , ils continuèrent leur ébat amoureux .

Le lendemain matin

Lyon se reveilla en premier . Il se tourna alors vers l'élue de son coeur . Celle ci dormait , le visage baigné par la lumière du jour . Il ne pût s'empéché de déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres . Sherry ouvrit doucement les yeux , tout en répondant au baiser .

Sherry : Hum...Si je pouvai me réveillé tout les matins comme ça ...

Lyon : Bonjour ...*micro sourire*

Sherry : Bonjour...*lui caresse la joue*

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau . Sherry se mit à califourchon sur Lyon , sans cassé le baiser . Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela puis décidèrent de se lever . Ils se préparèrent et sortir dans la rue , main dans la main . Les gens furent d'abord surpris puis leurs sourirent . Arrivé à leur guilde , tout les yeux se braquèrent sur les deux mages . Les joues de Sherry s'enflammèrent et elle n'osa plus avancé . Lyon , sentant sa gêne , lui chuchotta quelques mots .

Lyon : *chuchotte* C'est pas la peine de stressé comme ça . Et puis je suis sûr que tout le monde est content pour nous .

Sherry : *chuchotte* Vraiment ?

Lyon : *micro sourire* Oui . ^^

Sherry : D'accord . ^^

Ils continuèrent d'avancé . Les expression de surprise sur le visage de leur compagnons se changèrent en sourires et regards bienveillant . Sherry , se sentant rassuré , sourit à la guilde . Ils n'avaient pas besoins de se caché , après tout . Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait .

FIN


End file.
